


Lights taste good

by Jil_Wildbury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Being High, Christmas Lights, Comeplay, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Human Castiel, Lace, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexy Castiel, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jil_Wildbury/pseuds/Jil_Wildbury
Summary: Human!Castiel misses his boyfriend, Dean, who's on the road. After he got being high he starts to imagine some naughty, dirty things, for hours.





	Lights taste good

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's the way I imagine Endverse!Cas behave when being apart from Dean.  
> And I'm sorry english is not my first language ^^'

Warm breath.

Much skin.

Less clothes.

The soft blanket under his body. His crazy stuffed head lost in between pillows. It is october and there are flashy christmas lights in Cas' room. Blue, green, white and red. Turning on and off in a rhythm. You can see the lights on his slowly moving body. Green on his dark messy hair, blue over his half closed eyes, white on his throat which is blushing because he is breathing hard. Another green light on his glistening chest with hardened nipples, two fingers stroking over one, smeared with salvia. Blue light on his belly which is sprinkled with freckles. Then red light on his hips, packed into sexy underwear, black laces all around his hardened dick. The panties clentched around his tip because it is already soaked with precum, totally wet. White light showing off his jerking legs and his feet are in a blue shine with painted rainbow nails. It is so hot in this room you can feel the wetness of his breath, the sexual tension from just one person, the hard dark red vibration from the bass. His heart beat is in the same rhythm like the bass.  


Like a flashlight going on an off again Cas' just pops up some scenarios with just one other member:  


"Dean."  


His hand is now slipping very slowly from his nipples down over his belly button, over the thin line of pubic hair down into the black laces. The fingertips barely touching the tip but are already wet and when his thump is stroking over it he bends his back, his hips upwards and a deep, hummed moan comes out of his throat. The blue color on his face shows now his eyes staring at the ceiling, lustful, pupils more widen then ever. Then the flashy white showing his thumb slowly massaging his tip, more and more precum is leaking. Deep humms and groans filling up the room. He shuts his eyes, imagining that his own hand is Dean's. Dean's warm, wrapping fingers around his huge blushing cock. He is so turned on his legs are jerking hard. The lights are flooding over his body, smashing into the hot, sweaty movements. A fast little movement shoves the laces under his balls so his dick is naked and just rounded with black laces. The bass is like thunder in this moment and the lights turn white. Wild rushing on and off going lights turning his movements into jerking off. Three fingers massaging his balls and the other hand smearing precum down his shaft. Everything is hot, wet and it smells like spicy patchouli with vanilla cream and cinnamon mixed up with just Castiel and sweet weed. A low moan. Sharp breathes taken. Dancing lights around his dizzy, wanting, dirty head. Imagining Dean who is kneeling infront of him.  


"Fuck yes!"  


He calls out. Deans lips wrapped around his leaking rockhard dick. Yes. This would be perfect, those plush, warm, naughty lips. His moan starts to get louder and more intense.  


Blue light; His hand speeds up. Rubbing and squeezing his jerking dick, which makes sexy, obscene sounds while moving. Green light; He stops massaging his balls stroking with two fingers up his belly to touch his sensitive nipples again, squeezing one of them gently. White light; His whole body is burning, moving and his moan is close to shouting. His ass cheeks jerking, because precum is already running down between his cheeks over his naughty asshole where a vibrator founded its place minutes ago. Red light;

"Dean"  


The it rushes all down his spine, his cum is shooting out of his jerking dick, imagining coming on Deans face, on those blushed cheeks and naughty, cocksucking lips. Staring into his deep green eyes while coming.  


Heart is racing. Bass is just music again. Now it feels like the rooms starts to get quite while the white hot liquid is flooding over his freckled stomache.  
Last thunder; two fingers into his own cum and stuffing them into his mouth, tasting what Dean would have tasted if he would be here.  


"Dean."


End file.
